Dani
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Félicity est blessée, Oliver est perdu, seul, en colère, s'en veut... Jusqu'à ce que... Dsl le résumé est nul XD
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma nouvelle fiction, partie d'un rêve... Je dois arrêter de regarder Arrow moi XD J'espère que vous allez aimer ^^**

Ce long couloir blanc était vraiment pesant, ça faisait près de deux heures qu'il attendait, il avait renvoyé tout le monde en leur disant qu'il les préviendrait s'il y avait du nouveau. Oliver était là... A attendre des nouvelles de sa femme... Sa femme, il avait encore du mal à y croire quand même... Il l'avait demandé en mariage peu de temps après leur retour en ville, elle avait dit oui... Et ils s'étaient mariés un mois après, ni elle ni lui ne voulait attendre, alors ils avaient échangés leurs alliances et leurs vœux, en petit comité, avec leur famille et leurs amis... Ils étaient rentrés depuis un an déjà, une année complète. Mais là, elle se trouvait dans cette hôpital, dans une salle d'opération avec une balle dans le ventre... Il s'en voulait, c'était de sa faute, il n'avait pas vu ce type qui lui avait tiré dessus, quand il l'avait vu s'effondrer sur le sol il avait été terrifié...

 _Flash Back_

 _L'équipe était à la recherche d'un dealer de drogues qui sévissait depuis quelques semaines, il se servait de jeunes femme pour faire fructifier son trafic. Oliver ne se sentait pas du tout rassuré, sa femme était venue avec eux afin de servir d'appât, de voir si le dealer voudrait se servir d'elle. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Le dealer était repéré et armé, Oliver se sentait de plus en plus nerveux. Il essaya de le désarmer, mais ce type était assez vif et il avait juste pu le blesser au bras._

 _Félicity avait réussi à se cacher derrière un mur quand elle vit le dealer débarquer devant elle, blessé au bras... Il la regarda et lui tira une balle dans le ventre. Oliver entendit le coup de feu et vit sa femme tomber sur le sol._

 _\- Non ! Non pas ça !_

 _Oliver courut vers elle, Dig avait pu blesser le dealer ou le tuer, Oliver n'en savait rien, mais il s'en fichait royalement, il prit sa femme dans les bras, elle était consciente._

 _\- Ça va aller mon amour, on va te conduire à l'hôpital._

 _\- Oliver..._

 _\- Chut, ne dis rien... Reste avec moi... Je t'en pris mon amour, ne me laisse pas..._

 _Il l'avait conduite lui même à l'hôpital, craignant qu'une ambulance ne prenne trop de temps, il avait vu les médecins prendre soin d'elle, et l'emmener, il ne pouvait pas la suivre, il devait leur faire confiance... Même si tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sa femme auprès de lui. Alors il s'assit sur le premier fauteuil qu'il croisa, mis sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à pleurer... Des larmes coulant sur ses joues, espérant de tout son cœur que sa femme reste près de lui._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Oliver donna un coup dans le distributeur, il voulait prendre un café mais ça n'arrivait pas, il s'énerva un moment, les larmes aux yeux... Il ne pouvait pas perdre sa femme, il ne le supporterait pas.

 _\- Si vous appuyez sur café ça va pas marcher !_

Oliver se retourne, il se retrouva face à une fillette en pyjama violet. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient dans son dos, elle portait des chaussons en forme de lapin et avait une perfusion à la main.

 _\- Quoi ?_

Il n'avait même pas entendu ce que la fillette venait de lui dire, celle ci s'approcha et appuya sur le bouton soupe.

 _\- La machine marche bizarre. Faut appuyer sur soupe pour le café. Sur Thé pour la soupe. Moi je veux un jus de fruit..._

Oliver prit son café alors que la fillette mis une pièce dans la machine.

 _\- Merci._

 _\- De rien. Je dois appuyer sur Camomille pour du jus de fruits. Bizarre._

Oliver s'installe sur une chaise à côté de la fillette, celle ci buvait son jus de fruit à la paille, Oliver ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici, il était tard, elle devrait être dans sa chambre.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

 _\- C'est un hôpital, et je suis malade, je dois être là._

 _\- Non, je veux dire... Tu devrais être dans ta chambre._

 _\- J'ai pas sommeil. J'avais soif. Et vous ?_

Oliver fit un petit sourire, en même temps il l'avait cherché, c'est lui qui avait commencé à lui poser des questions. Il ne voulait pas parler, sa femme était au bloc, et il était plus qu'inquiet. La fillette le regardait, toujours sa paille dans la bouche alors qu'Oliver avait les mains qui tremblaient...

 _\- Ils sont super les docteurs ici... Ça va aller._

Il se tourna et elle lui fit un petit sourire.

 _\- Ils s'occupent bien de moi, alors il s'occuperont bien de la personne que vous attendez._

La fillette se leva, jeta sa brique de jus de fruits et se dirigea vers le couloir. Oliver la regarda, avancer en tenant sa perfusion à la main, ses cheveux bruns couvrant une grande partie de son dos. Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant les médecins revenir.

 _\- Ma femme ?_

 _\- Votre femme va bien monsieur Queen, la balle n'a touché aucun organe vital, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais nous l'avons perfusé, nous allons la garder une dizaine de jours au cas ou, mais vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter._

Oliver était plus que rassuré, sa femme allait bien elle allait même plus que bien. Il resta dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit conduite à sa chambre.

Le lendemain, il était assis sur le fauteuil à côté du lit de sa femme, il lui tenait la main, elle allait bien et le regardait tendrement. Mais Oliver s'en voulait, beaucoup... Il restait près d'elle mais avait envie de fuir, loin, pour être sur qu'elle soit en sécurité maintenant... Mais d'un autre côté, il savait qu'il ne supporterait de vivre loin d'elle, tout comme elle ne supporterait pas de vivre sans lui. Un médecin entra dans la chambre, Oliver parut inquiet tout d'un coup, se demandant si quelque chose n'allait pas avec Félicity.

 _\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger. On a un soucis._

 _\- Quoi ? Ma femme va bien ?_

Oliver se tourna automatiquement vers sa femme qui lui souriait.

 _\- Je vais bien, je te le promets._

 _\- En effet, monsieur Queen votre femme va bien. Vous n'avez pas vu les nouvelles ?_

 _\- Disons que j'ai d'autres choses à penser que de mettre la TV._

Le médecin sembla comprendre, Oliver serra la main de sa femme en lui souriant, même s'il s'en voulait, il ne comptait pas la laisser, jamais, pas une seule seconde.

 _\- Il y a eu un gros accident sur l'autoroute, on doit libérer de la place..._

 _\- Quoi ? Voulez dire que ma femme doit sortir ?_

 _\- Non, pas du tout, vous allez juste avoir une colocataire pendant votre séjour._

Le médecin dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Le couple se regarda, ils virent le médecin sortir en leur disant qu'il allait revenir avec la patiente d'ici une heure ou deux.

 _\- Au moins j'aurais quelqu'un à qui parler quand tu ne seras pas là._

Oliver la regarda stupéfait.

 _\- Je ne te quitte pas une seule seconde._

Elle éclata de rire oubliant un instant sa douleur au ventre, elle fit la grimace et Oliver s'assit près d'elle.

 _\- Je ne te laisse pas Félicity... J'ai eu peur..._

Félicity se redressa et embrassa tendrement son mari.

 _\- Je le sais... Je suis désolée... Mais je vais bien... Et même si j'adorerais que tu restes avec moi non stop... Tu ne peux pas... Tu dois travailler... Et par travail, je veux dire... Enfin tu sais..._

Il sourit, oui il savait, mais il ne voulait pas la quitter.

 _\- C'est de ma faute..._

 _\- Oliver... Non... S'il te plaît... Ne fais pas ça... Ne pense pas que c'est de ta faute... Ne t'éloigne pas de moi... Je t'en pris... Tu m'as promis..._

Il vit les larmes couler sur ses joues, il se redressa et la serra dans ses bras, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra à son tour. Il lui avait promis, la veille de leur mariage, que quoi qu'il arrive, même si elle était blessée, ce ne serait pas de sa faute, ni de la sienne, c'étaient ses choix et elle ne voulait pas en changer, il ne voulait pas la perdre mais ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle.

 _\- Ne fais pas ça... S'il te plaît... Je t'aime tellement..._

 _\- Je suis désolé, je t'aime aussi... Je me sens coupable... Mais je te promets de ne pas m'éloigner de toi._

Au bout d'un moment ils virent la porte s'ouvrir, un brancardier entra, poussant un lit, le sourire aux lèvres, un médecin le suivait également avec le sourire aux lèvres. Ils installèrent le lit contre le mur et branchèrent tout ce qu'il y avait à branché. Oliver se redressa pour laisser le médecin installer correctement la perfusion et Oliver fut surpris de revoir la fillette qu'il avait vu la veille.

 _\- Toi ?_

 _\- Oh le monsieur de la machine !_

Félicity ne comprenait pas, comment son mari pouvait connaître cette petite fille. Une patiente qui plus est.

 _\- Oliver, tu la connais ?_

 _\- Pas vraiment, je l'ai vu hier à la machine à café pendant que tu étais au bloc._

 _\- C'est votre nouvelle colocataire, Dani, voici ta nouvelle camarade de chambre, évite de la rendre cinglée comme les autres. Ok ?_

 _\- Je vais essayer docteur B._

Le couple ne comprenait pas vraiment comment une fillette pouvait rendre folle certaines personnes, elle était petite et semblait mignonne comme tout.

 _ **Oliver**_

Ça fait trois jours que Félicity est à l'hôpital, trois longues journée, je déteste vraiment les hôpitaux, Félicity se remet tout doucement, elle dois encore rester une petite semaine et ensuite elle pourra rentrer avec moi. Le soir, je rentre chez nous, je m'endors dans notre lit en serrant son oreiller contre moi et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire des cauchemars horrible, des cauchemars où elle ne se réveille pas, où je sens son dernier souffle dans mes bras. Je me sens tellement mal... J'ai l'impression que tout est de ma faute alors que je sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas, mais je n'y peux rien. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que je dois la quitter, la faire s'éloigner de moi pour qu'elle soit en sécurité, je sais que je lui ai promis de ne jamais m'éloigner d'elle, mais je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose par ma faute. J'en ai parlé à Dig ce matin et il a failli m'en coller une... En me disant que c'était ma femme et que je n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner, jamais, mais j'ai eu tellement peur de la perdre... Même si je sais que Dig a raison... Si je fais ça, je la perdrais pour de bon, et je ne peux pas... Je n'y survivrais pas.

J'essaye difficilement de finir mon sandwich, je suis assis à la cafétéria et je regarde un peu tout le monde manger, je me sens mal, vraiment... Je ne veux pas perdre ma femme... Elle est tout pour moi, absolument tout.

 _\- Tu as pas l'air d'aller bien._

Je me retourne et je vois Dani, toujours avec sa perfusion qui fait ses exercices quotidien, je ne sais pas de quoi elle souffre, elle refuse de nous le dire, refuse que le médecin nous le dise, mais elle prend des médicaments tout les jours et souffre le martyre à des moments. Je sais qu'elle m'a vu parler avec Dig hier, elle n'a rien dit et s'est contentée de poursuivre son chemin. Elle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

 _\- Tu es vraiment bête tu sais..._

Je la regarde fixement, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut me dire, mais elle a l'air bien déterminée à me faire comprendre quelque chose.

 _\- Félicity va bien... Elle a été blessé mais elle va bien. Toi tu es bête de vouloir partir..._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Dani._

 _\- Elle a été blessée, mais c'est pas la mort vu qu'elle va bien... T'es pas obligé de l'abandonner juste pour ça... Mes parents m'ont abandonné juste parce qu'ils ont eu peur... T'es pas obligé de faire pareil..._

 _\- Elle a été blessé à cause de moi..._

 _\- C'est toi qui lui a fait mal ?_

 _\- Non ! Jamais je ne la toucherais !_

Comment peut-elle croire que je pourrais faire du mal à ma femme, même si c'est une petite fille, elle ne peut pas croire ça, jamais.

 _\- Alors quoi ? Elle t'en veux pas, alors va la voir et c'est tout._

J'y crois pas, après m'être fait faire la morale par mon meilleur ami, une gamine de huit ans me l'a fait ? Je lui souris un peu, je pose ma main sur sa tête et vais rejoindre ma femme. Quand je rentre dans la chambre, je vois une larme qui a coulé sur sa joue, je m'approche et la serre dans mes bras.

 _\- On oublie mon amour... Je ne veux plus y penser, on va juste rentrer chez nous dans quelques jours, et on sera plus prudent l'un comme l'autre lors des missions..._

 _\- Alors tu restes..._

Je la coupe avant qu'elle ne dise autre chose.

 _\- Jamais je ne te quitterais, je te le promets._

On se sourit et on reste un moment ainsi, ma femme me serre contre elle, elle peut se tenir debout depuis ce matin, j'ai hâte de la ramener chez nous quand même, on sera mieux.

 _ **Félicity**_

J'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi quand même, Dani est super adorable, elle rend mes journée moins ennuyeuse mais je veux retrouver ma maison, mon lit, ma cuisine... Enfin celle de mon mari... Ici c'est vraiment pas top... Même Dani le dit. D'ailleurs je me demande où elle est, elle est partie faire son petit tour du matin mais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. Je quitte la chambre et tente de la trouver, je vois mon mari qui vient me rejoindre, on a parlé tout les deux et même si je sais qu'il a eu peur de me perdre, il m'a promis de ne pas me quitter, de ne pas laisser sa peur nous séparer.

 _\- Tu vas quelque part ?_

 _\- Oui, je cherche Dani, tu l'as vu ?_

 _\- Non pas ce matin._

On voit son médecin arriver, il la pousse sur un fauteuil roulant, elle a un masque à oxygène sur le visage. Elle ne semble vraiment pas bien. On est surpris, inquiet, mais on ne dit rien. Le médecin rentre dans la chambre avec Dani. Oliver me prends la main tendrement et on rentre avec lui. Dani tente de se lever mais Oliver l'aide à remonter dans son lit alors que le médecin fait des branchement qu'il connecte à sa poitrine... Alors c'est son cœur qui va mal ? La pauvre, elle est si petite... Elle a tout juste huit ans...

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?_

 _\- J'ai fait un petit malaise c'est rien._

 _\- Dani..._

 _\- Quoi ! C'est pas la première fois. Je vais bien._

 _\- Dani..._

 _\- Vous pouvez leur dire docteur B... Pourquoi je suis là._

Dani n'a pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que son médecin commence à nous raconter ce qu'elle a.

 _\- Le cœur de Dani n'a jamais fonctionné correctement, elle vit ici la plupart du temps. C'est comme une mascotte ici._

 _\- Hey !_

 _\- Je sais je sais, tu n'aimes pas que je dise ça._

Je suis très douée en informatique et en math, mais la médecine ce n'est pas mon fort.

 _\- Et une opération n'est pas possible ?_

 _\- Au début oui, ça a permis à son cœur de fonctionner à peu près correctement pendant quatre ou cinq ans..._

 _\- Mais c'est pire maintenant, mon cœur va pas bien du tout. Il m'en faut un nouveau, mais c'est dur d'en trouver._

Le docteur Bennet, ou docteur B comme l'appelle Dani fait un petit sourire triste. On dirait que c'est encore pire que ce qu'elle nous dit.

 _\- On lui en a déjà trouvé trois... Mais à chaque fois..._

 _\- Ils étaient pas pour moi c'est tout._

 _\- Dani !_

 _\- Bon je me tais..._

 _\- Je croyais que ça fonctionnait grâce à une liste qui ne pouvait pas être changée, ni même regardée._

Oliver semble aussi perdu que moi, on essaye de ne pas montrer notre peine devant Dani, elle nous sourit, elle à l'air de prendre les choses assez bien.

 _\- C'est le cas, l'an dernier on lui en a trouvé un... Mais il y a eu un accident, un homme est passé au dessus d'elle sur la liste. La seconde fois, Dani avait de la fièvre... On ne peut pas transplanter si le receveur a de la fièvre... Il faut un système immunitaire tout à fait sain... La troisième..._

On voit bien que le médecin a du mal à nous dire pour la troisième fois. Ça à l'air assez grave... J'ai un peu mal au ventre, Oliver le voit et m'aide à m'asseoir sur mon lit.

 _\- La dernière fois... Je l'ai donné._

Alors là je ne comprends pas, Oliver non plus, le médecin fait un autre petit sourire triste. $

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Il en avait plus besoin que moi..._

 _\- Dani..._

 _\- C'est vrai... Moi j'ai personne, pas de papa, pas de maman, pas de frère, pas de sœurs, je vis au foyer ou alors ici... Au foyer j'ai pas d'amis parce que je suis malade, je vais pas à l'école parce que je suis malade... J'ai personne... Lui il devait s'occuper de ses trois frères et sœurs... Il en avait plus besoin que moi..._

Je suis scotchée, vraiment, comment une si petite fille peut penser à ce point aux autres au lieu de penser à elle ?

 _\- Oui, et pour ça tu as été sous la pluie pendant deux heures et tu as failli chopper une pneumonie._

 _\- Mais j'ai eu de la fièvre et j'ai pas eu le cœur, c'est lui qui l'a eu._

Dani nous dit ça en s'endormant, elle ne résiste pas longtemps et finit par s'endormir profondément. Elle n'a pas l'air en forme. Oliver s'approche d'elle et lui prend doucement la main, je sais que quand il s'agit d'un enfant, mon mari se sent concerné.

 _\- Il lui reste combien de temps ?_

 _\- Je ne devrais pas vous répondre... Mais bon... Disons que si on ne trouve pas de cœur rapidement et si son état continue de s'aggraver ainsi... Il doit lui rester entre trois et quatre mois... Avec de la chance, elle peut mourir demain..._

Oliver et moi on reste dans sa chambre toute la journée, cette petite est vraiment courageuse, elle a beaucoup souffert, Dani dort pendant de longues heures, Oliver a prévenu Dig et les autres qu'il ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui, il veut rester avec moi et Dani... J'aimerais que cette petite soit en sécurité, vraiment, qu'elle soit heureuse, c'est trop demander pour une enfant ?

Dani finit par se réveiller, elle nous sourit et s'assoit sur son lit avant de mettre la TV, elle ne semble même pas affectée du malaise qu'elle vient de faire. Le docteur Bennet entre dans la chambre a ce moment là, un sourire sur les lèvres. Je vois Dani qui lève les yeux au ciel.

 _\- Encore un cœur pas pour moi ?_

 _\- Non Dani, on en a trouvé un, pour de vrai._

 _\- Vous l'avez dit trois fois déjà... Je serais heureuse que quand il sera dans mon corps._

Le médecin nous demande de sortir, il doit la préparer pour l'intervention qui aura lieu d'ici quelques heures. On sort sans hésiter, heureux de savoir que cette petite fille aura le cœur dont elle a besoin.

 _ **Oliver**_

On est sortis faire un tour, on en a bien besoin, je m'inquiète pour Dani quand même, cette petite n'a vraiment pas eu une vie facile, elle n'a que huit ans et a déjà une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête, elle peut mourir à chaque seconde, j'aimerais l'aider, mais je ne vois pas comment. Pour le moment, je me concentre sur ma femme qui va de mieux en mieux, elle a encore un peu mal à certains moments, mais sinon elle va bien.

 _\- Félicity ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

Je la prend dans mes bras et la serre contre moi.

 _\- Oliver ?_

 _\- Je veux juste te serrer contre moi..._

Je la sens sourire contre mon torse, on a pas vraiment pu s'étreindre ces derniers jours à cause de sa blessure, mais je compte bien rattraper le temps perdu. Elle s'écarte doucement de moi avant de se redresser, je me baisse et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres, tendrement avant de l'approfondir, on partage ce moment de pur bonheur avant de se séparer en entendant un bruit venant de l'entrée de l'hôpital.

C'est le docteur Bennet, on s'approche de lui main dans la main.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe docteur ?_

 _\- Il a été volé !_

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il est en train de dire.

 _\- De quoi vous parlez ?_

 _\- Du cœur pour Dani... Il vient d'être volé, le chauffeur a été tué et il a été volé !_

Je suis furieux, en rage même, comment on peut voler un cœur destiné à un patient ? Même si on en a besoin ? Dani en a besoin, vraiment, si elle ne l'a pas, elle peut en mourir. Le médecin rentre dans l'hôpital, Félicity me regarde l'air de me dire d'y aller.

 _\- Sure ?_

 _\- Je vais te guider d'ici... Il faut le retrouver, va le retrouver. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure Oliver..._

J'embrasse ma femme avant de reprendre ma moto, je dois retrouver ce cœur, je dois sauver Dani. J'ai prévenu Laurel, Théa et Dig en route, du coup quand j'arrive au Verdant, ils sont tous déjà là. Je leur dit ce qu'il se passe, je ne vois pas vraiment comment on peut retrouver la trace du cœur de Dani. Je reçois un appel, c'est ma femme, je souris. Je décroche.

 _\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?_

 _ **\- Oui, grâce aux caméras de la ville, j'ai le visage du voleur, et son nom aussi. James Austin. J'ai réussi à le suivre sur plusieurs pâtés de maison, et il est entré dans un vieux bâtiment.**_

 _\- Tu es la meilleure !_

 _ **\- Oui je le sais.**_

Je souris, elle est vraiment pas croyable. Je m'éloigne un peu pendant que les autres se préparent.

 _\- Comment va Dani ?_

 _ **\- Pas très fort... Elle a refait un malaise peu après ton départ... Il faut le trouver Oliver... Elle en a besoin.**_

 _\- On va le trouver, et lui ramener. Je vais y aller. Je t'aime._

 _ **\- Je t'aime aussi.**_

Je raccroche et fini par me préparer moi aussi. Je ne sais pas grand chose sur les organes... Mais je sais que c'est pressé, je sais que pour un cœur il faut maximum quatre heures entre le moment où il est retiré du donneur et donné au receveur... On doit faire très vite, Dani doit avoir ce cœur, je ne veux pas qu'elle meure, cette petite... Je veux la savoir en sécurité.

On est sur les lieux assez rapidement, Dig et Théa couvre l'arrière, Laurel est avec moi, même si ils n'ont vu Dani que deux ou trois fois lors de visite à Félicity, à chaque fois ils ont eu le sourire en la voyant, je sais qu'ils sont aussi motivés que moi à récupérer le cœur de Dani...

Sur place je ne suis qu'à moitié surpris de voir un semblant de bloc chirurgical, un petit espace entouré de bâches transparentes et propre. Je vois aussi un homme étendu sur la table d'opération, il a l'air endormi, je ne sais pas qui il est, sans doute un type suffisamment riche pour s'offrir un cœur au marché noir... Et pendant ce temps là, une petite fille risque de mourir. Je vois le « chirurgien » qui fait son entrée, je bande mon arc et le vise pendant que Laurel cherche le cœur, il doit être dans une sorte de glacière. John et Théa arrive rapidement.

 _\- Je l'ai trouvé._

 _\- Super._

 _\- Cet homme a besoin de ce cœur._

 _\- Ce n'est pas le sien, c'est celui d'une petite fille qui l'attend depuis longtemps._

 _\- Prends-le et amène-le à l'hôpital, on se charge d'ici._

Je les remercie et appelle Félicity, je lui dit de prévenir le médecin que j'arrive avec le cœur pour Dani. Elle semble vraiment soulagée de l'entendre, je la comprends, je suis aussi heureux de savoir qu'elle va guérir, je croise vraiment les doigts pour que l'opération se passe bien.

 _ **Félicity**_

Oliver a trouvé le cœur pour Dani, je suis heureuse, vraiment, elle va enfin pouvoir guérir, enfin si l'opération se passe, je sais que c'est une intervention risquée et qu'il peut y avoir des risques de rejets. Je suis près d'elle, le médecin a du l'intuber... Elle a du mal à respirer, elle dort profondément, je lui prends la main, elle est toute froide... Cette pauvre petite a vraiment eu une vie pas facile, j'aimerais changer les choses pour elle.

Je préviens le médecin pour le cœur et il s'empresse de prévenir ses collègues, ils préparent Dani et l'emmènent au bloc. Je les entends dire que le cœur est déjà arrivé, ce qui veut dire que mon mari ne va pas tarder à venir... J'ai envie de le voir, vraiment.

Je sens des bras qui me tiennent doucement la taille, je me retourne et me blottit dans les bras de mon mari. Il me serre contre lui et on décide de rester jusqu'à ce que Dani ne ressorte du bloc, certes on est pas de la famille, mais on sait bien que son médecin nous fera un petit signe discret pour nous dire que tout va bien.

 _Un mois plus tard_

 _ **Oliver**_

Je suis dans la chambre de Dani, elle dort paisiblement, elle est toujours à l'hôpital mais l'opération c'est bien passée, elle n'a eu aucun rejet non plus. Je suis rassuré, vraiment, je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je me suis habillé en Arrow, au cas où, pour ne pas qu'on me reconnaisse. Je vois Dani se réveiller doucement, elle se frotte les yeux et se redresse doucement, ça me fait bizarre de ne plus la voir sans masque à oxygène ni perfusion, je sais qu'elle doit sortir demain, Félicity à pirater son dossier pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Elle me regarde fixement et me sourit.

 _\- Salut Oliver !_

Quoi ? J'ai oublié de mettre ma capuche ? Comment est-ce qu'elle sait que c'est moi ?

 _\- J'ai entendu Félicity parler quand je dormais avant d'avoir mon nouveau cœur. T'en fais pas, je dirais rien._

Je retire donc ma capuche, après tout elle le sait déjà, elle me fait un petit sourire, elle a vraiment l'air d'aller bien.

 _\- Merci... D'avoir trouvé mon cœur Oliver._

Je lui souris et m'approche un peu d'elle.

 _\- De rien, tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Oui ça va... Je sors demain, je vais avoir des médicaments à prendre pendant longtemps... Mais on m'a trouvé une famille d'accueil, c'est cool non ?_

J'ai un léger pincement au cœur quand même, je ne pourrais plus la voir, mais elle semble vraiment heureuse alors je dois l'être pour elle aussi.

 _\- Oui, c'est super._

Elle me sourit et s'apprête à se rallonger, elle semble fatiguée. Je ne vais pas l'ennuyer plus longtemps.

 _\- Dani ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Quoi qu'il arrive, je te promets que tu auras toujours quelqu'un qui veillera sur toi._

Elle me fait un petit sourire et s'endort rapidement, je reste un petit moment avant de retrouver ma femme qui m'attend sur le parking. Je lui raconte notre petite conversation, elle semble contente d'entendre que Dani va bien mais je vois bien qu'elle aussi regrette qu'on puisse plus la voir, mais elle va bien, son cœur va bien, elle a trouvé une famille. Au moins elle va pouvoir avoir une vie normale.

Je prends la main de ma femme et on rentre chez nous, en tout cas une chose est sure, je continuerais de garder un œil sur Dani.

 **Voilà ! La suite arrivera dans quelques jours, il n'y aura que 3 chapitres, du coup je ne vais pas poster à la suite lol, pitetre mercredi la suite ^^**

 **A vos claviers pour les reviews !**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Félicity**_

Il y a trois semaines mon mari m'a dit que les services sociaux avaient trouvé une famille d'accueil pour Dani, je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais j'ai piraté son dossier aux affaires sociales et j'ai obtenu le nom de la famille d'accueil. Margaret et Henry Jacobs, ils ont déjà eu plusieurs enfants à leur charge, du coup à mon avis ce sont de bonnes personnes. Je creuse un peu plus. Je cherche pendant un moment avant de tomber sur un dossier qui a été effacé. Oh non ! C'est quoi ça ? Comment on peut perdre deux enfants dont on a la charge ? Deux jeunes filles qu'ils ont gardé pendant quelques semaines ont disparu, comment c'est possible ? Pourquoi confier une autre enfant à des gens qui ont l'habitude de les perdre ?

C'est bizarre de dire ça... Mais j'ai vu « vécu » avec cette petite fille pendant dix jours, et je me sens tellement proche d'elle, j'ai tellement envie de la protéger, de la voir, de la serrer contre moi... Elle me manque, terriblement, et je sais qu'elle manque aussi à Oliver, l'autre soir il est passé la voir à son école, afin de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, elle à l'air d'aller... Mais je veux m'en assurer.

Par contre ce que je viens de découvrir me fait peur... Si Dani était en danger dans cette famille ? Et si il se passait quelque chose ? Non, je ne peux pas penser ça, les services sociaux auront fait quelques choses si ces gens n'étaient pas de bons parents.

 _\- Ça va mon amour ?_

Je me retourne, j'ai peur et Oliver le voit, il s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras.

 _\- Dis-moi..._

 _\- Je suis inquiète... Pour Dani..._

 _\- Elle va bien, je te le promets._

 _\- Je sais que tu l'as vu... Mais..._

J'hésite à lui dire, vraiment, mais je le dois, il comprendra, je le sais.

 _\- J'ai fais des recherches sur sa famille d'accueil et même si tu me dis que j'ai eu tort, je l'ai fait parce que j'étais inquiète alors..._

Il pose ses mains sur mes joues et m'embrasse tendrement. Je déteste quand il fait ça... Je ne peux rien faire dans ses cas là... Il me possède totalement... On reste ainsi un long moment, à s'embrasser sans se soucier du reste. Quand on se sépare Oliver me sourit.

 _\- Je suis content que tu l'ai fait... Dis-moi ce que tu as trouvé._

 _\- Ils ont « perdus » deux filles dont ils avaient la garde... Deux jeunes filles, j'ai retrouvé l'une d'elle, elle est dans un foyer pour mineur..._

Je lui dis rapidement ce que j'ai trouvé, je m'inquiète vraiment pour Dani, et je sais que Oliver aussi, quand je lui parle de cette jeune fille Chris qui vit au foyer, il se demande ce qui a put lui arriver pour arriver là bas.

 _\- Je vais aller la voir, et lui demander._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas entrer comme ça... Il faut des papiers et je ne peux pas t'en obtenir._

 _\- Je me doute, je vais demander à Laurel, son métier d'avocate va nous aider sur ce coup là._

Je le vois sortir son téléphone, il me tient la main de l'autre alors qu'il compose le numéro de Laurel. Il reste quelques minutes au téléphone avant de la remercier, je suis rassurée d'un coup, elle va pouvoir nous aider, Oliver va entrer dans ce foyer, parler à cette jeune fille et on saura ce que fait cette famille d'accueil.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je suis dans la salle de visite, pour parler à Chris, je ne sais pas grand chose, juste qu'elle a seize ans et qu'elle a demandé à être placée ici, ce qui est assez rare je pense. Elle a commis quelques vols mais rien de grave, rien qui mettait quelqu'un en danger, je pense que cette jeune fille a juste eu un mauvais départ dans la vie, si elle le veut, elle s'en sortira. Laurel a du m'accompagner, c'était le seul moyen pour que je rencontre Chris. Elle arrive, elle s'assoit face à nous et le garde s'éloigne. Pour obtenir ce rendez-vous rapidement, Laurel a du devenir son avocate, du coup c'est un entretien privé.

 _\- Que faites-vous ici ? Je sais que vous êtes ma nouvelle avocate mais je n'ai rien fait..._

 _\- On le sait Chris... On voudrait te parler._

 _\- De quoi ? Hors de question que je retourne dans une famille, je l'ai déjà dit au juge, si j'y retourne, je ferais pire qu'un vol et cette fois..._

La pauvre, qu'a-t-elle pu vivre dans cette famille pour avoir aussi peur d'y retourner ?

 _\- On est là pour ça, justement... Pour te parler de la dernière famille où tu as été._

Elle se lève brusquement, semble paniquée et je vois dans son regard qu'elle a peur.

 _\- Chris ?_

 _\- Je ne veux pas en parler ! Jamais !_

 _\- Chris, on doit en parler... Ils ont une autre fille chez eux. Plus jeune..._

Elle semble se calmer, ça me fait mal de savoir que Dani est là bas... Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit malheureuse, je veux qu'elle soit en sécurité, qu'elle ai une belle vie, mais je ne vois pas comment je peux l'aider si Chris ne nous parle pas.

 _\- Elle a quel âge ?_

 _\- Huit ans._

 _\- Alors ça va... Ce n'est pas trop tard..._

 _\- Trop tard pour quoi ?_

Elle inspire un bon coup et se réinstalle sur sa chaise, elle hésite un moment avant de continuer.

 _\- J'ai été chez eux, j'avais dix ans... J'ai fait pas mal de famille d'accueil, et en général quand ça se passe mal c'est au fil du temps, au début ils sont gentils, veulent nous mettre dans leur poche et qu'on fasse gentiment ce qu'ils demandent, c'est comme ça que ça marche. Ces familles ne sont pas top mais c'est pas la mort, on reste dans notre coin et puis c'est tout. Mais eux... Ils sont horribles... Mais ils le cachent bien._

Je me tend, Laurel le voit, elle tente de me calmer mais je ne peux pas, Dani est là bas...

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Eux ils nous disent directement ce qu'ils attendent de nous. Ils nous offrent un toit, des vêtements, de la nourriture, ils nous envoient à l'école... Du coup on doit leur être reconnaissant et faire ce qu'ils veulent._

J'ai envie de vomir, je ne veux pas entendre la suite... J'ai trop peur...

 _\- Au début ça va, on fait la vaisselle, le ménage... Ce n'est pas facile car on doit en plus être parfait à l'école pour pas qu'on est de doutes... On est fatiguées... Après ça commence à être de pire en pire... Cet ordure... Viens quand on est sous la douche, dans notre chambre, il nous regarde seulement... Avant de nous dire que quand on sera suffisamment grande il nous montrera ce qu'il veut vraiment nous faire..._

J'en ai assez ! Vraiment, je ne supporte pas qu'on touche à un enfant, et encore moins de cette façon, je me lève et tourne le dos à Chris, je ne veux pas pleurer devant elle, je dois me calmer. J'entends Laurel qui parle de nouveau à Chris.

 _\- C'était quand ?_

 _\- J'avais treize ans... Je suis partie le lendemain... La suite vous la connaissez. La fille qui y est en ce moment... Elle a encore le temps..._

Jamais ! Dani ne restera pas une journée de plus dans cette famille, enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Laurel se lève avant de remercier Chris. On quitte le bâtiment, je vois bien que mon amie sait ce que j'ai en tête. Je sors mon portable et appelle Dig.

 _\- Dig... Viens au QG, maintenant... Il faut qu'on sorte Dani de cet endroit, ce soir !_

J'ai tout raconté sur ce que Chris nous a dit, j'ai du consoler ma femme car elle est vraiment inquiète pour la petite, mais on va la sortir de là, et ce soir. Tout le monde est prêt, Laurel a même prévenu son père pour cette affaire, pour qu'on ne nous accuse pas d'enlèvement... En même temps Laurel a rappelé Chris et lui a demandé si ils avaient fait quelque chose pour la retrouver, elle dit que non, qu'ils ont juste continuer à accueillir des enfants... Certaines étaient passées par le foyer. Du coup Quentin Lance va nous soutenir sur ce coup là, quand on aura sortit Dani de là il fera en sorte qu'elle n'y retourne pas. J'ai également appelé Waller, je devais lui demander un service, elle va nous aider... Même si je la déteste, je lui en suis reconnaissant.

On est sur le départ, ma femme s'avance et me serre contre moi.

 _\- Sois prudent... Et ramène là s'il te plaît..._

 _\- Je te le promets... Pour les deux. Je t'aime._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

On part, Théa est avec nous, on est tous sur le qui vive, il faut qu'on la sorte de là. On a déjà tout prévu. Félicity a appelé le docteur Bennet, c'est le seul en qui nous avons confiance, qui veillera bien sur Dani, il nous attendra chez Dig et Lyla, on pourrait l'amener chez nous mais c'est plus près chez eux... Et si elle a besoin de soin... On doit être préparé. J'espère qu'elle a pu prendre ses médicaments quand même...

On arrive rapidement, c'est une belle maison mine de rien, ils cachent leur horrible secret sous cette façade magnifique... Ça me dégoûte.

 _\- Tu sais où est sa chambre ?_

 _\- Oui, je suis déjà allé la voir. En haut, la première fenêtre à gauche._

Ils regardent tous, on s'est mis d'accord, elle me connaît, du coup c'est moi qui vais la chercher. Dig reste près de la voiture, prêt à partir dès que je ressors. Laurel surveille la porte de derrière et Théa celle de devant. On ne veut pas faire de bruit, on veut faire ça discrètement et rapidement. Je grimpe facilement à l'étage, un arbre est situé juste à côté du coup c'est plus facile. La fenêtre est fermée mais je vois Dani, allongée sous sa couverture. Je frappe, je recommence... Mais il n'y a aucun mouvement de sa part, d'habitude elle vient m'ouvrir aussitôt... Je la vois remuer doucement, mais elle ne se lève pas... Merde qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Je m'apprête à casser la vitre, tant pis pour le bruit... Mais je vois que le loquet est ouvert... Je lui ai pourtant dis de le fermer, quoi qu'il se passe elle doit le fermer pour être en sécurité. Mais je me dis qu'elle m'attendait peut-être, qu'elle voulait que je vienne et que je l'emmène. Je rentre et m'approche d'elle.

 _\- Dani..._

Je la secoue doucement, elle ouvre les yeux et me fait un petit sourire puis elle se rendort. Je l'enveloppe dans sa couverture, il fait froid ce soir, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit malade. Je la prend dans mes bras et signale aux autres que je l'ai et que je vais sortir. J'arrive à me glisser facilement dehors. Je fonce vers la voiture, Dani toujours dans mes bras. Je sens qu'elle s'agrippe doucement à moi. Je veux la poser dans la voiture mais je vois bien qu'elle ne veut pas me lâcher, je lui fait un petit sourire malgré que ses yeux soient fermés puis je monte dans la voiture en la tenant contre moi. Laurel nous suit avec sa moto, Théa est montée devant avec Dig. Ça s'est bien passé, mieux que je ne le pensais, je sais que chacun d'entre nous à du se faire sacrément violence pour ne pas aller faire payer ces deux enfoirés... Mais Dani est le plus important... On doit l'emmener au plus vite... Son état m'inquiète vraiment.

Dig nous regarde dans le rétroviseur, je tiens Dani contre moi, je ne veux pas la lâcher, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, j'espère que ce n'est pas grand chose, en tout cas je la protégerais, coûte que coûte, je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, mais je pense que j'ai pris ma décision, j'espère que Félicity sera du même avis...

 _\- Que vas-tu faire Oliver ?_

 _\- Je dois parler à Félicity..._

Je vois John qui sourit, je pense qu'il a comprit, j'espère en tout cas que ma femme sera d'accord... Je dois vraiment lui parler.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je sais que mon mari arrive, il m'a prévenu, tout est prêt pour Dani, Lyla a préparé la chambre d'amis, Bennet a tout installé pour la soigner dans cette chambre si besoin. J'espère qu'elle va bien. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

J'entends la voiture arriver, je cours dans l'entrée et je vois mon mari qui entre en tenant Dani dans ses bras, merde qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Je vais vers lui et pose une main sur la joue de la petite, elle ne réagit même pas... Je suis inquiète... Vraiment.

 _\- Bennet est là ?_

 _\- Oui dans la chambre..._

Je vois qu'Oliver a remis ses habits de ville... Je sais qu'ils les avait en dessous de son costume de Arrow, Bennet ne doit pas savoir pour mon mari... Je le suis alors qu'il conduit Dani dans la chambre, j'espère qu'elle va bien... C'est quand même étrange ce sentiment quand on aime un enfant... C'est tellement fort... Ça me fait mal de me dire que sans doute dès demain elle ira de nouveau dans un foyer ou dans une autre famille d'accueil... Mais au moins elle ira bien.

Oliver la dépose doucement sur le lit pendant que Bennet commence à l'examiner, on reste en arrière mais on est quand même inquiet, elle est si pâle et ses yeux sont creusés... J'espère vraiment que son cœur va bien...

Bennet lui fait une perfusion et lui met un liquide, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais il finit par la recouvrir et se tourne vers nous.

 _\- Elle est déshydratée, je lui ai mis ce qu'il faut, elle devra se reposer au maximum et boire beaucoup._

 _\- Et son cœur ?_

Oliver s'inquiète autant que moi, je lui serre doucement la main, j'espère que son cœur va bien, elle a eu tellement de mal à l'obtenir.

 _\- Son cœur va bien, j'ai pensé à ramener des ses médicaments anti rejet, au cas où elle n'en aurait plus. Veillez à ce qu'elle les prenne bien._

Dieu merci son cœur va bien, au moins elle se remettra vite... J'aimerais veiller sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux et même au delà, mais je sais que c'est impossible. Bennet s'apprête à ressortir mais avant il s'adresse à nous.

 _\- Promettez-moi que vous veillerez sur elle..._

 _\- Bien sur, on vous le promet._

Oliver... Tu ne peux pas promettre ça... Ce n'est pas à nous que ça revient même si je le souhaite vraiment... Bennet sort et j'essuie rapidement une larme qui a coulé malgré moi. Oliver la remarque et me serre contre lui.

 _\- Elle va bien mon amour, on est arrivés à temps..._

Je sais qu'il veut me convaincre, me rassurer mais il n'y arrive pas... Oui Dani va bien, oui va elle est là avec nous, oui on a réussi à la sauver de ces ordures... Mais pour combien de temps ?

 _\- Je le sais... Mais et demain ? Et après demain ? Elle va retourner dans une famille ou dans un foyer... On ne pourra pas toujours être là pour la protéger Oliver..._

Ma voix se brise en disant cela, je m'en veux de me montrer comme ça, mais je n'y peux rien, je suis trop inquiète pour elle, je voudrais tellement être près d'elle, à chaque instant... C'est tellement étrange quand même ce sentiment...

 _\- Et si on l'était ?_

Je me redresse, toujours dans ses bras, je le regarde et cherche à comprendre... Que veut-il dire ? Que veut-il faire ?

 _\- Oliver ?_

 _\- Gardons-la avec nous... Demandons à la garder, et ensuite... Adoptons-la..._

Je suis surprise, vraiment... Je ne pensais pas que Oliver puisse penser à l'adoption... Et tout simplement à avoir un enfant avec moi... On a jamais parlé d'enfant, nous sommes mariés depuis un an et tellement heureux.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Je l'aime Félicity... Cette petite fille a chamboulé nos vie à la seconde où elle est entrée dans ta chambre d'hôpital... Je veux qu'elle soit en sécurité, qu'elle soit heureuse... Et je sais qu'elle ne sera jamais plus en sécurité qu'avec nous et qu'on la rendra heureuse... Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit ailleurs qu'avec nous..._

 _\- Elle m'a manqué..._

 _\- A moi aussi... J'ai demandé à Waller... Après tout, elle nous doit pas mal de service celle là... Elle appuiera notre demande..._

Il a déjà pensé à tout... Du coup ça fait un moment qu'il y pense, je suis heureuse, mais je ne sais même pas quoi dire...

 _\- Je sais que ce n'est pas l'idéal... Pour former une famille... Mais..._

 _\- Non... Ce n'est pas ça... J'aime aussi Dani... C'est juste..._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais des enfants avec moi..._

Oliver pose ses mains sur mes joues et m'embrasse tendrement, je me rapproche encore plus de lui et on approfondis ce baiser, je l'aime tellement et là il me propose qu'on adopte une petite fille qu'on aime tout les deux... On se sépare quelques minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle, on doit quand même se tenir un peu... Dani dort juste à côté.

 _\- Et je peux savoir avec qui d'autre j'en voudrais ? Tu es ma femme je te signale... C'est avec toi que je veux fonder une famille... Disons que Dani fera son entrée dans notre famille plus tôt que prévu._

 _\- Tu penses qu'on va pouvoir l'adopter ?_

 _\- Je te l'ai dit mon amour... Waller appuiera notre demande, Lance va nous soutenir aussi... Et Dani nous aime aussi... On a tout ce qu'il faut pour l'élever, et surtout... On l'aime, vraiment._

Je souris, puis je baille... Je m'en veux de casser ce moment, mais je suis épuisée, la soirée, la journée... Et depuis que je m'inquiète vraiment pour Dani... Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi... Oliver me sourit et m'allonge sur le canapé lit qu'il y a également dans la chambre, je le vois qui va s'installer près de Dani. Il s'inquiète pour elle et ne veut pas la lâcher, en même temps, je ne veux pas non plus.

 _ **Oliver**_

Félicity s'est endormie, je suis heureux, elle veut qu'on l'adopte, au moins autant que moi. Elle l'aime autant que je l'aime. Je suis à côté de Dani, je passe la nuit près d'elle, je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil, je veux juste veiller sur elle. Si tout se passe bien, elle deviendra notre fille, notre petite fille qu'on protégera du monde entier. Je vois Dani qui se réveille doucement, elle ouvre les yeux et me regarde.

 _\- Oliver ?_

 _\- Hey Dani... Tu te sens bien ?_

 _\- J'ai pas rêvé ?_

Je souris, elle croit avoir rêvé de l'avoir vu hier soir. Je m'installe sur son lit, elle est encore faible, la perfusion s'écoule encore doucement dans ses veines, il va falloir du temps afin qu'elle aille mieux, vraiment mieux... Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si on était intervenus plus tard... Non, je ne veux pas. Elle est là, et elle va bien. Mais je dois lui parler.

 _\- Pourquoi je suis là ?_

 _\- Je t'ai promis de veiller sur toi Dani, je compte bien tenir ma promesse. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ce qu'il se passait ?_

Dani se mit à pleurer un peu, elle essuie rapidement ses larmes en me regardant.

 _\- Ce sont les seuls qui veulent bien de moi... Je veux pas aller dans un foyer... Pas encore._

Je me baisse et lui pose un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Je te fais une autre promesse Dani... Jamais tu ne retourneras dans un foyer... Ni dans cette famille._

Elle se rendort pratiquement aussitôt, elle doit être vraiment fatiguée, je dois la laisser se reposer, je la recouvre encore plus et la laisse dormir encore, elle en a bien besoin.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je me réveille et je vois mon mari au dessus de moi, il me caresse tendrement la joue et me sourit. Je me redresse et lui sourit à mon tour.

 _\- Dani va bien ?_

 _\- Oui elle va bien. Je vais prendre une douche et chercher à manger, tu restes avec elle ?_

 _\- Bien sur oui, je ne la quitte pas._

Il me sourit, se penche et m'embrasse avant de quitter la chambre, je me lève et vais m'asseoir près de Dani... J'aimerais tellement l'appeler « notre fille », j'espère qu'elle le voudra parce que je ne vois pas d'autre alternative pour nous.

Elle se réveille et se redresse et soupire un moment, elle ne comprends pas ce qu'elle fait ici alors qu'elle devrait être dans cette famille, dans sa chambre.

 _\- Je retourne quand là bas ?_

Je me rapproche et la prends dans mes bras afin de la serrer contre moi.

 _\- Tu n'y retourneras pas, je te le promets Dani._

 _\- Je vais aller où ?_

J'hésite un moment, j'aurais aimé qu'Oliver soit là pour lui en parler, mais elle semble tellement terrifiée, je dois la rassurer, et lui dire la vérité. Elle doit avoir confiance en nous, je ne peux pas lui mentir.

 _\- On en a parlé avec Oliver... Et... Si tu le veux bien sur... On aimerait que tu restes avec nous, ce ne sera pas facile tout les jours mais..._

Elle se redresse totalement et me serre contre elle, elle passe ses petits bras autour de mon cou et me serre fort, c'est fou ce qu'une enfant peut avoir comme force quand même. Je la serre à mon tour et lui pose un baiser dans les cheveux, je me sens tellement bien avec elle dans mes bras, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, je veux qu'on l'adopte, je veux qu'elle soit notre fille.

Dani me relâche, elle s'essuie les yeux, elle a pleuré, je déteste qu'elle pleure, je veux qu'elle soit heureuse.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 _\- Si je reste... Ce sera pour combien de temps ?_

 _\- Dani..._

 _\- Je peux encore tomber malade. Vous voudrez plus de moi après... Personne veut d'enfant malade..._

Je ne veux pas qu'elle continue comme ça, je la prend dans mes bras et la serre à nouveau.

 _\- Dani, je te promets que même si tu tombes malade, on restera avec toi... Tu resteras avec nous... Parce qu'on ne veut pas être ta famille d'accueil... On veut devenir ta famille tout court. Mais sache qu'on fera ce qu'on peut pour que tu restes en bonne santé._

Elle se détache de moi doucement, ses cheveux couvrent un peu ses yeux, je lui souris et les replace derrière ses oreilles.

 _\- Je suis pas facile..._

 _\- Oliver non plus et pourtant je l'aime infiniment..._

 _\- Hey !_

 _ **Oliver**_

J'ai entendu ma femme parler à Dani, j'aurais voulu être présent, mais je pense que Dani avait besoin d'être rassurée, du coup je suis content qu'elle lui ai parlé, j'espère qu'elle va accepter de rester avec nous, je veux tellement l'avoir près de nous.

Je rentre après avoir entendu sa dernière phrase... Comment ça je ne suis pas facile ? Elle exagère un peu quand même. Je rentre et signale ma présence, Dani me sourit, elle est toujours contre ma femme, je vois bien qu'elle a pleuré. Je m'approche et m'installe à leurs côtés avant d'essuyer doucement ses joues humides.

 _\- Vous mentez pas hein ? Vous allez pas changer d'avis après ?_

 _\- On te le promets Dani, on veut être ta famille, et que tu sois la notre... Mais seulement si tu es d'accord._

 _\- Ce sera vraiment pour toujours ?_

La pauvre a été abandonné tellement de fois dans sa vie... Je pense qu'elle a peur de faire confiance, je lui prends la main et la serre doucement.

 _\- Dani, on veut que tu sois notre fille... Mais seulement si tu le veux._

Elle ferme les yeux un moment, elle pleure silencieusement, Félicity et moi attendons sa réponse, je sais qu'elle a peur, elle a déjà tellement souffert. Elle ouvre de nouveau les yeux avant de nous prononcer quelques mots qui vont changer notre vie à tout jamais.

 _\- Je le veux aussi..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon cette fic ne plaît pas beaucoup à ce que je vois lol, mais ce n'est pas grave moi j'ai adoré l'écrire, du coup je vous mets le dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer plus que le précédent ^^**

 _ **Félicity**_

Ça fait déjà deux semaines que Dani vit avec nous, et un peu plus de trois qu'on l'a sorti de cet enfer, on ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi rapide, mais Waller a sacrément appuyé notre demande, je commencerais même à l'apprécier... Quoi que... Faut pas exagérer non plus. On l'a gardé deux jours chez John et Lyla avant qu'un agent des services sociaux ne vienne la chercher, on le savait, Dani s'est mise à pleurer ce jour là... Persuadée qu'elle ne reviendrait pas...

 _Flash Back_

 _Dani est terrifiée, elle est accrochée à mes jambes, ne semble pas vouloir partir, l'agent des services sociaux s'approche mais Oliver lui fait signe de ne pas bouger, ça me fend le cœur que Dani doive partir mais on a pas le choix pour le moment, on doit tout faire dans les règles pour la récupérer ensuite. Mon mari s'approche de Dani et se baisse à son niveau._

 _\- Tu dois aller avec elle Dani..._

 _\- Vous aviez dit que je pouvais rester..._

 _\- Et tu vas rester... Mais on ne peut pas faire ça comme ça... Tu dois d'abord aller avec elle, et on fera tout pour te récupérer le plus vite possible._

 _Elle pleure doucement et serre un peu moins fort ma jambe, je sais qu'elle a peur, je ne veux vraiment pas qu'elle parte mais Oliver a raison, on doit suivre la loi._

 _\- Vous allez venir me voir ?_

 _Il regarde l'assistante sociale qui hoche doucement la tête, je crois qu'elle a comprit la situation et semble de notre côté, je suis heureuse parce que franchement, Dani mérite de vite trouver une vraie famille._

 _\- Bien sur, on viendra tout les jours, je te le promets._

 _Oliver et moi on l'a serré dans nos bras et on l'a regardé partir. Une fois hors de notre vue Oliver m'a serré dans ses bras, je n'ai pas pu me retenir, j'ai pleuré, je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte._

 _\- On va vite la récupérer..._

 _Fin Flash Back_

Quand on l'a récupéré, elle allait bien ce foyer était mieux que la plupart des autres, donc ça nous a rassuré déjà. Elle a bien pris ses médicaments et a été vite mieux. On passait la voir tout les jours, et quand on nous a appelé pour nous dire qu'elle allait finalement rester avec nous, on a été la chercher aussitôt... On ne voulait pas attendre. Quand elle nous a vu, elle a courut vers nous... Ça fait deux semaines déjà et on a déjà déposer une demande officielle pour l'adopter, on ne veut pas prendre le risque qu'on vienne nous la reprendre. Ce sera long, on aura souvent la visite de son assistante sociale, on le sait, mais ça ira.

Je lui prépare son petit déjeuner, bon je ne suis pas douée, mais du lait et des céréales c'est le plus simple et je ne les ai pas encore raté.

 _\- Félicity ?_

Je me retourne, Dani vient d'entrer, aujourd'hui est son premier jour d'école, on a du l'inscrire assez rapidement, le directeur est un ami du père de Laurel, du coup Dani peut rentrer en cours d'année, ça nous rassure quand même, elle a besoin d'aller à l'école et de voir d'autres enfants de son âge.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Je sais pas quoi mettre..._

Je souris, elle est nerveuse, je le vois bien. Je vais vers elle on va toutes les deux dans sa chambre. On rentre, j'aime sa chambre, on a passé deux semaines à l'a préparer, la première fois qu'on a été la voir au foyer, on a eu le droit de sortir pendant quelques heures, du coup on a été faire les boutiques. Sa couleur préféré est le violet, donc sa chambre a un mur violet, des meubles blancs, ses rideaux sont violets aussi ainsi que sa parure de lit. On a acheté tout ce dont une petite fille de huit ans peut avoir besoin. Un bureau, une lampe, des livres, des vêtements... Je pense qu'elle ne manque de rien, et si besoin, on ira lui acheter.

 _\- Une robe ?_

 _\- Tu crois ?_

La pauvre semble nerveuse, je me mets à son niveau et lui sourit.

 _\- Ça va bien se passer Dani..._

 _\- J'ai peur._

 _\- Je le sais mon ange, mais ça va aller. Peu importe ce que tu mets._

 _\- J'ai jamais été à l'école, j'ai appris au foyer... Ou à l'hôpital..._

Je la serre contre moi un instant avant de lui sourire.

 _\- Et bien, ce sera encore mieux, tu va te faire des amis, même si ça prend du temps. Et puis tu nous as nous, quoi qu'il se passe Oliver et moi on sera là._

Elle me sourit et me serre dans ses bras. Elle finit par choisir une petite robe bleue foncée et un gilet blanc, ça lui va super bien. On rempli son sac de ses affaires d'école et on descend prendre le petit déjeuner. Oliver nous rejoint juste après, il a été courir un peu, il s'approche de moi, m'embrasse tendrement et pose un baiser sur le front de Dani. On sourit tout les trois, on est heureux, vraiment heureux.

 _ **Oliver**_

L'arrivée de Dani a chamboulé pas mal de choses, on a du s'organiser pour Arrow, du coup quand on est en mission, c'est Lyla qui l'a garde, Dani l'a compris et n'a rien dit, et puis elle aime bien Lyla et s'amuse bien avec Sara. Son premier jour à l'école s'est bien passé, ça remonte déjà à plusieurs jours et comme à son habitude elle est honnête, elle a dit à tout le monde que nous étions ses futurs parents, j'aime beaucoup l'entendre dire ça. Ça fait près d'un mois qu'elle est avec nous et tout se passe bien, on a reçu la visite de son assistante sociale trois fois déjà et là, elle est là. Elle nous demande comment se passe l'école.

 _\- Mieux qu'on ne le pensait, Dani s'entend bien avec les autres enfants et travaille bien._

Elle y est en ce moment d'ailleurs, on doit aller la chercher d'ici une heure.

 _\- Et pour sa santé ?_

Celle là, on s'y attendait.

 _\- Elle va bien, son cœur fonctionne très bien, et elle prend toujours ses médicaments anti rejet, et sa déshydratation ne se voit plus du tout. On a été au médecin hier et tout va bien. Dani n'est pas vraiment sujette aux effets secondaires de ses médicaments, donc pour le moment, on continue juste ses contrôles._

Elle finit par partir un peu plus tard, elle nous a dit qu'elle ne repasserait pas tout de suite, que tout allait bien et que le dossier d'adoption suivait son court mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas nous dire quand on aurait la réponse, que c'était plutôt long. Ça on s'y attends bien quand même, mais on s'en fiche, même si ça prend du temps tant qu'elle reste avec nous, ça nous est égal.

 _ **Félicity**_

On est samedi, et aujourd'hui on a prévu de passer la journée avec Dani, j'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir l'appeler « notre fille » quand même, je pense qu'elle ne nous appellera pas « papa » ou « maman », mais je le comprends, tant qu'elle reste avec nous, je suis heureuse. Dani nous a demandé d'aller au parc, parce qu'elle n'a jamais été dans un parc avant, on a été surpris mais on a accepté, du coup, on va manger au Big Belly... C'est fou ce que Dani aime ce restaurant mine de rien, et après on va au parc.

 _\- Un Milk Shake pour le goûté, ça vous dis les filles ?_

 _\- Oh super !_

Mon mari a vraiment des idées géniales. Il s'implique vraiment à fond, je ne l'aurais pas cru au début, mais il change vraiment.

 _\- C'est quoi un Milk Shake ?_

Oliver et moi on se regarde, c'est vrai que Dani n'a pas connu grand chose de la vraie vie, mais un Milk Shake... Bon on a quand même pas mal de temps à rattraper.

 _\- Et bien Dani... Surprise, Milk Shake à 16 heure alors ?_

 _\- Yep !_

On se sourit, même si Dani fronce légèrement les sourcils, elle ne comprends pas.

 _ **Oliver**_

Ça fait deux mois que Dani est avec nous et je dois dire que nous sommes plus qu'heureux, quand j'ai demandé Félicity en mariage je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on ai des enfants, oh bien sur, j'en voulais déjà, mais je ne voulais pas qu'on aille trop vite, je voulais qu'on prenne notre temps, qu'on vive pleinement notre vie de jeunes mariés sans qu'on me dise de quoi sera fait l'avenir... Mais on a rencontré Dani... Cette petite fille a tout changé dans notre vie, sa bonne humeur et son courage à l'hôpital, son petit sourire qui réussissait à me rendre le mien alors que j'avais si peur de perdre ma femme... Certes je ne pensais pas à ce moment là qu'on en viendrait à vouloir adopter cette petite... Mais on l'aime tellement. Dani est à l'école en ce moment, elle aime vraiment y aller, Félicity a réussi à la remettre à niveau assez rapidement, elle est assez intelligente.

L'adoption est en cours et j'aimerais vraiment que ça aboutisse rapidement, que Dani soit notre fille. Son assistante sociale est là... Enfin une autre, et je déteste ça... Je ne veux pas qu'elle nous juge, qu'elle nous dise qu'on ne puisse pas élever Dani... Pour élever un enfant, il faut y consacrer toute sa vie, je le sais, mais nous sommes prêt à le faire pour Dani, ce ne sera pas un sacrifice, loin de là.

 _\- Ça fait deux mois que Dani vit avec vous c'est exact ?_

Je sens Félicity me serrer doucement la main, je ne comprends pas ce que cette femme veut, elle a tout ces détails dans son dossier. Je confirme ce qu'elle me dit, oui deux mois qu'on vit avec Dani et nous sommes heureux. Elle vient de nous poser une question ? Quoi ? Elle nous demande pourquoi on veut adopter Dani ? Je n'ai pas à réfléchir à cette question, je connais la réponse.

 _\- On l'aime... On veut prendre soin d'elle et veiller à ce qu'elle soit en sécurité... Faut-il une autre raison ?_

Elle ne dit rien de plus, vérifie la chambre de Dani avant de partir, Félicity vient se blottir contre moi et me serre contre elle.

 _\- C'est notre fille... Personne ne peut dire le contraire._

 _\- J'ai toujours peur... Qu'on nous la prenne, je ne le supporterais pas Oliver..._

 _\- Je le sais, moi non plus._

Le reste de la journée, on essaye tant bien que mal d'oublier la visite de cette assistante sociale, ce n'est pas facile mais on fait des efforts, on ne veut pas montrer notre inquiétude quand Dani rentrera de l'école... Au début on passait la prendre tout les jours mais la semaine dernière elle nous a demandé si elle pouvait rentrer avec le bus scolaire avec sa nouvelle amie, on a accepté même si je ne suis pas trop rassuré, mine de rien, c'est dur d'être parents.

Il est près de quinze heures quand on reçoit un coup de fil, Félicity décroche avec sa bonne humeur habituelle, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je la vois pleurer, je m'approche d'elle, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Elle finit par raccrocher. Se tourne vers moi et vient me sauter dans les bras. J'ai du mal à comprendre si elle est heureuse ou pas...

 _\- Félicity..._

 _\- C'était le juge Holden... Il nous attend demain matin pour signer les papiers d'adoption... Dani va devenir notre fille..._

Je la serre contre moi aussi fort que je peux et je laisse mes larmes couler sur mes joues, je suis heureux, tellement heureux.

 _\- Elle est déjà notre fille mon amour._

On reste ainsi un moment, on est heureux, il va falloir l'annoncer à Dani, je sais qu'elle va être heureuse elle aussi, elle nous demande souvent quand tout sera finit, les visites et tout, elle a peur qu'on nous sépare.

 _ **Félicity**_

Un an, cela fait un an qu'on a adopté Dani, elle a fêté son neuvième anniversaire le mois dernier, selon son certificat de naissance lors de sa greffe, elle n'avait pas encore huit ans, ça la rend encore plus courageuse à nos yeux. La transition de famille d'accueil à famille adoptive s'est faite tellement simplement.

Dani nous a demandé si elle pouvait nous appeler papa et maman maintenant. On a accepté, bien sur, on ne pensait pas qu'elle le ferait. Ça me fait bizarre encore parfois, mais dans le bon sens, je suis heureuse.

 _\- Maman ?_

Je me retourne, notre fille vient de se lever, elle a encore les yeux tout ensommeillés. En même temps il est à peine six heures du matin...

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- J'ai fait un cauchemar..._

Je m'approche et la serre dans mes bras, on reste ainsi un moment, je sais de quoi parle ses cauchemars, elle se revoit à l'hôpital ou dans cette famille horrible, loin de nous. Dans ces cas là, elle se lève et vient nous voir. Elle a juste besoin d'être rassurée. Elle se recule un peu et sourit en posant une main sur mon ventre arrondis.

 _\- Ma petite sœur va bien ?_

Je souris, je suis enceinte de cinq mois, ce n'était absolument pas prévu, surtout qu'on avait prévu d'attendre que Dani se soit mieux intégrée dans notre famille. Dani nous a juste demandé si elle pouvait quand même rester avec nous... Ça m'a fait mal de l'entendre dire ça mais on s'est empressés de la rassurer, c'est notre fille, personne ne nous séparera d'elle, ne la séparera de nous. Depuis elle est vraiment heureuse de devenir grande sœur.

 _\- Maman ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Dans combien de temps on va la voir ?_

Je souris doucement, elle est vraiment impatiente, très impatiente. On sait qu'on va avoir une petite fille depuis deux semaines maintenant. On réfléchis doucement à son prénom, on a pas encore d'idée fixe, mais bon on a encore le temps.

 _\- Pas avant quatre mois ma chérie._

 _\- C'est trop long... Je veux la voir..._

Je ris de plus belle, c'est bizarre quand même, on l'a adopté donc on a pas de lien de sang... Mais je trouve qu'elle ressemble de plus en plus à Oliver.

 _\- Moi aussi ma chérie, mais on doit patienter._

 _\- Pourquoi tu es debout maman ?_

 _\- Et bien ta petite sœur me donne très faim._

Je vois Oliver qui arrive dans la cuisine alors que je mange un sandwich à la confiture. J'essaye de ne pas faire de bruit quand je me lève, quand je suis prise de fringales, mais je sais que la place vide à ses côtés le réveille à chaque fois. Il vient vers nous, pose un baiser sur le front de notre fille et lui demande si elle va bien, il se doute qu'elle a fait un cauchemar, elle lui sourit doucement et hoche la tête. Oliver lui repose un baiser sur le front et vient m'enlacer tendrement en posant ses mains sur mon ventre.

Oliver a été surpris, de la future venue de notre enfant, mais il était heureux vraiment très heureux. On se dirige tous vers la salon, on sait très bien qu'on arrivera pas à se rendormir, on s'installe dans le canapé, Dani nous laisse toujours l'un à côté de l'autre dans ces cas là, elle se met à côté d'Oliver et il se retrouve donc entre nous deux.

 _\- Mine de rien j'ai de la chance... Trois femmes rien que pour moi._

On sourit et on se blottit toutes les deux contre lui, on reste un moment ainsi, devant les dessins animés du matin, Dani aime bien, elle profite, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'occasion de les regarder avant, alors durant ces moments là, on est ensemble en famille. Et rien ne pourrait nous rendre plus heureux.

 **Et voilà ! Cette petite fic se termine, à très bientôt pour une autre mini fic, ça s'appelle départ difficile ^^**


End file.
